The Perfect Girl
by emoxdarling
Summary: This is a fic for Fall Out Boy's video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. It is a romance and focuses mainy on William Beckett's character. Read and review please!
1. Clandestine Vampire Hunters

**Hey! I know I should be updating all of my other stories, but I'm kinda at a writer's block with them. It's actually quite frustrating to tell the truth. **

**So, this story is based on Fall Out Boy's music video for "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me". One chapter will be in Emeline's (my main character) point of view and the next will be in William's point of view. **

* * *

**Clandestine Vampire Hunters**

Calling this town Sunnybrook was a pretty stupid idea. As far as I knew, it was always dark and dreary. I had seen the sun only once in my six months here so far. Another thing that I thought was stupid was that no one in my building went out at night. Once sunset came, everyone locked themselves inside their apartments.

I went out at night a few times and didn't see what the big deal was. Nothing bad happened to me. Groups of guys hanging around whistled as I walked by, but that was it. I didn't understand why people locked themselves inside.

I was now busy getting ready to go out again. A few days ago I had received a strange letter from an anonymous person. They requested I meet them at O'Leary's at eleven p.m. tonight. Just a short while I decided to go. O'Leary's was a public place, so nothing bad could happen there.

When I arrived at the restaurant, a man came up to me. He was short, fat and very ugly.

"Excuse me miss," he said "but we're closed."

"I was told to meet someone here." I told the man.

"What's your name girlie?" he asked.

"Miss Emeline Astaire." I replied.

"Follow me Miss Astaire." the man said.

I followed the man to the back of the dark and tiny restaurant. He led me through a set of double doors and into a much better looking room. The only person in there was a guy with messy brown hair, wearing a hoodie and army fatigues. The other man left the room and I was left alone with this stranger.

"Come sit down." he said.

I sat down at the table across from him.

"Are you the one that sent me the letter?" I asked him.

"Yes." he replied.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"My name's Pete." he replied "I'm a recruiter for the Clandestine Vampire Hunters."

"Are you sure your head is okay? There's no such things as vampires." I told Pete.

"You're wrong Miss Astaire." Pete said "I am a vampire."

Pete smiled and I saw his fangs. For some reason, unknown to me, I wasn't scared at all.

"If you are a vampire," I began "then why do you hunt vampires?"

"I will keep my reasons to myself." he replied "My job tonight is to recruit you to our team."

"I don't think you have much to worry about Pete." I said "I haven't seen a vampire until now."

"They're everywhere." he said "There are about 3,000 vampires in the city."

"Then where are all of them?" I asked.

"The groups of men you see hiding in the alleys every night are vampires, Miss Astaire." Pete said "They are vicious and evil. Almost all of the mortals are scared of them."

"Then why haven't they attacked me any of the times I've been out?" I asked.

"One of the Dandies have probably staked a claim on you." Pete replied.

"What's a Dandie?" I asked.

"The Dandies are the most dangerous vampires in the city." he replied "And if they see a girl they like, then they can put the word out that they want that one girl. A Dandie usually puts out the word about six months before they make their first move."

"Should I be worried about a Dandie jumping me one night?" I asked worriedly.

"A Dandie wouldn't jump you." he replied calmly "They're very classy. They do things the old fashioned way."

"Now, let's get back to why I asked you to be here." Pete said.

"I don't want to join your vampire hunting group." I told him "I don't want any vampires to hate me. I'm sure you understand."

"I understand Miss Astaire." he said "Before you go, I want you to know that you have immense power inside of you. Don't let it be used for the wrong side."

"Thanks for letting me know." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Goodbye Miss Astaire." Pete said.

"Goodbye." I said as I got up.

I left O'Leary's and went straight back to my apartment. Once I was home I got into my pajamas and went straight to bed. I couldn't get to sleep because my mind was buzzing with this information that Pete gave me.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. **

**The next chapter will have William in it. (teenie scream)**

**Emeline isn't in the next chapter, but is in the third one.**

**Please review. It makes me happy.**

_Oh, I'm ready for it. Come on, bring it._


	2. Setting Up A Plan

**So, here's the second chapter.**

**It's mainly William in this chapter. **

**Remember, this is in William's point of view!**

* * *

**Setting Up A Plan**

"Miss Astaire has had a meeting with Peter." Brendon told me as he walked into my office. He didn't even bother to knock.

"When was it?" I asked. I decided not to punish him for his blatant rudeness.

"Not more than twenty minutes ago." he replied "The meeting was at O'Leary's."

"Do you have Tom waiting in the foyer?" I asked Brendon.

"Yes I do William." he replied "Shall I bring him in?"

"Yes, please do." I told him "I can't wait to speak with him."

Brendon left the room and was back in moments with Tom, the owner of O'Leary's. Tom took a seat and Brendon stood in front of the door, looking on in silence.

"Hello Tom." I said "I heard that Peter Wentz had a meeting with a lovely lady in your restaurant not long ago."

"Miss Astaire was beautiful." Tom said "She looked like Marilyn Monroe almost."

"What did Peter talk with her about?" I asked.

"Theys talked about his vampire huntin' group." Tom began "And theys talked about your group, Mr. Beckett."

"What did Peter tell Miss Astaire about the Dandies?" I asked.

"Alls he said was that yous were dangerous and that he thought one of yous was interested in Miss Astaire." he replied.

"Was there anything else said at all?" I asked Tom.

"Yeah, there was one more thing." he replied "Pete told Miss Astaire that she had a lot of power insides of her."

"Thank you for the information Tom." I said "Brendon will show you out."

"You're welcome Mr. Beckett." Tom said.

Once Tom was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated dealing with uneducated simpletons like him, but that was the only way to get information in this town. I poured myself a cup of tea and sipped on it while I waited for Brendon to return.

"I greatly dislike Tom O'Leary." Brendon said. He never hated anyone, he just "greatly disliked" them.

"I do as well Brendon." I said "But it's people like him that supply most of our information."

"So what's your plan for Miss Astaire?" my right hand man asked.

"Starting tomorrow I want Matt and his men out on the streets looking for her. And I want Spencer and his men out tomorrow night looking for her. Once she is found, she will be brought directly to me. No one is allowed to stop looking until she is found." I replied "I'll put in the calls to Spencer and Matt myself."

"So this is serious?" Brendon asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

I almost always had Brendon put in my calls for me. I hated dealing with people. The only time I ever made an exception would be when it was something very important to me.

"Brendon, I need Miss Astaire here." I said "She is the most important thing to me right now."

"What will you do with her?" he asked.

"I will wine, dine and romance her, of course." I replied "But she is also a very important part of my plan. If I don't have her, it'll fall apart at the seams."

Brendon and I sat in silence for a while. I drank some more tea and just thought. My thoughts were mainly focused on Emeline Astaire, the perfect girl.

* * *

**Alright, there's the second chapter. In chapter three, William and Emeline will meet. (Yay!)**

**I hate Tom. He's such a weird character.**

**Please review.**

_I'll keep dreaming. Not another word sweetheart. Nothing is perfect._


End file.
